Weakest of East Asia
by McFishy
Summary: Please don't be fooled by the title, it's the main characters view of himself later on in the first chapter! I will warn you, they will get gorier and they will swear more! Basically S. Korea is captured by two other characters and is tortured for info.
1. Chapter 1 Why Me?

**Hi ! I'm McFishy, I randomly got this idea, just sayin' ^^ Anyways, I hope you like this fanfiction, and if you are going to give a review please keep it clean and nice, I don't want to feel insecure or whatever (I'm a big whiner) I'll try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible, and your ideas will help me work faster! Well, ~Hasta La Pasta!**

**Intro:**

I sat on a bench next to the edge of a grassy hill, it overlooked most of the town and the coastline was just beyond that. The sunset reflected and swerved off the water's surface with a deep orange and yellow, I wanted to save this view on camera but I had left it at home. I took a in a deep breath and let it out slowly, the earthy smell filled my lungs and helped me to relax. I heard two pairs of footsteps (two people) walking up from behind, I assumed it was just a couple and tried to block them out. They stopped a ways behind me and I thought that they were also mesmerized by the glorious view, I heard one of them walk a bit closer, their footsteps were light and they barely made a sound.

He/She kept walking closer until I assumed they were at an uncomfortable distance away, I decided to turn around when I could hear them breathing. I acted like I was still focused on the view, while keeping me ears trained on their sounds. I heard them stop and pricked my ears back; I gave up on playing blind man's bluff and was about to turn my head to make sure the person meant no harm. Just before I was going to catch one of them in my line of vision, the stalker person jabbed my in the neck with two fingers. I collapsed onto the bench and felt them lay a firm hand on my shoulder, just before everything went dark.

**Chapter 1: Why Me?**

I finally woke back up, not back on the bench or at someone else's house, but in a cold, dim room. In the far right corner I could barely see some light reflecting off wooden stairs, I could feel chilled steel weigh down my wrists, with a quick glance at my entire I found I was loosely chained to a cinderblock wall. In the middle of the room was a wooden table with what looked like a bendable lamp, I wanted to call for help but I doubt anyone would visit me except my captor. I tried to squish my hands out of the chains but they were tight on my bones, I only hurt my fingers and dropped my arms. My only other option was to please whoever was keeping me here.

I waited for what seemed like thirty minutes before someone opened the door above those steps and walked down to my level, another person followed the first and shut the door behind them. The first person reached to turn on the lamp and I swallowed some of my sanity, the lamp was pointed at me and I squinted my eyes. My captors walked in front of the light so there figures were turned black, I tried as hard as I could to look for details, but they were too dark to see what they looked like. The second person twisted the lamp so I could see them better, I gasped at their appearances, I already knew them.

"Hello, Im Yong Soo, I hope you'll forgive us for the unsuspecting capture but I doubt you would've followed us here!" Francis had one hand in his pocket, he had his hair back in a ponytail and he was wearing his usual uniform.

"Why are you doing this to me? I demand an explanation!" I lunged forward till my arms were pulled to their extent. The other captor, Arthur, crossed his arms.

"Believe me, in due time we will give you an answer, but first you must give us one." I drew back my head, what information would they want from me? I'm the southern part of a defective country in East Asia; I don't hear much gossip spread around my place or get in on any war plans or something. I leaned back against the wall, Francis spoke.

"We are going to push you to your limits until you tell us what we desire to know, do you understand?" I hung my head, avoiding any eye contact. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" I kept my gaze lowered. I heard him walk over to me; he grabbed me by my chin and threw it back against the wall so I was forced to watch him. "I said, do you understand?" I talked through gritted teeth.

"I'm not telling you one damn thing!" He brought out a knife from the hand that was in his pocket and held the tip under my eye.

"You better rethink your statement or I'll kill you right here!" Arthur stepped in and grabbed Francis by the shoulder.

"Stay calm you twit, we need him more than I need you!" Francis let go of my head and stepped back, he flipped the knife and slid it back into his pocket. I rubbed my neck and leaned back against the wall. Arthur reassured Francis' statement.

"As he said, we will keep you alive, but just enough so you will give us the information we need." I cut in.

"What information do you want from me? I can't give anything to you unless you tell me what you're looking for!"

"We'll tell you tomorrow, you been passed out for three hours so it's really late now." I sighed out of anger, how was I supposed to get to sleep in a room like this? "If you resist, there will be consequences, keep that in mind. Now get some rest, Francis will make you breakfast at 8."

And with that, they left the room, Francis turned off the lamp and the room returned to darkness. I hung my head, my throat started to clog up but I tried to keep from crying. Who do I know that they would want information on? China, best guess. But if they wanted someone who knew more about him they should've captured Hong Kong, then again he does know Kung Fu. Japan has a katana on at all times, and Taiwan doesn't honestly know anything useful about him.

So that leaves me… If they caught Japan or China the Axis or Allied forces would immediately become suspicious, and I have almost no close friends and I'm not too important. I guess I know something about China that they need to know, why would they want to destroy China though? Are they scared of how big he's gotten, do they want more land, do they still think he's a communist? I'll find out in the morning I suppose…

**Alright, the first chapter is done so please send in your ideas... Mainly as soon as possible! I'd love for this to become another one of my really popular ones, I just love it! I'll need some help with what France and England want to know, because I have absolutely no idea o_O! I don't honestly have anything else to say so... ~Hasta La Pasta!**


	2. Chapter 2 My Lips Are Sealed

**Hi everyone, McFishy. I hope you are still interested, cuz I'm gonna start to add torture and swearing! Whoopee… Oh well, I can't wait until this really takes a hit… and stuff, so please leave your comments and stuff like that. Any of your ideas will help me to work faster (as said in the first chapter) and I forgot an important part, Hetalia goes back to H. H because I do not own it or remember the owners name… I'm going to tell you the human names, just so there's no confusion.**

**South Korea- Im Yong Soo**

**France- Francis Bonnefoy**

**England- Arthur Kirkland**

**Japan- Kiku Honda**

**China- Wang Yao**

**Hong Kong- Wang Jia Long**

**Taiwan- Meimei**

**Well, ~Hasta La Pasta!**

**Chapter 2: My Lips Are Sealed**

It took me probably three hours to finally fall asleep, I had tossed and turned over and over to find a comfortable spot on the stone floor. I fell asleep wondering if anyone would actually notice I was gone, it could take days, weeks, or maybe by the time they noticed I would've already deceased. No, I shouldn't think about things like that, it's bad for karma. They better call my house soon or else I'll have to punish them in the afterlife.

I was awoken by someone carefully walking down the stairs; I lifted my head and rubbed my eyes. From the bottom of the stairs I could see Francis carrying a tray of bread and a tall glass of water with a rag. I sat up and sighed, I knew that this was going to be a long day, but what have I got to lose?

"Now tell me, what is it you want to know?" Francis set the tray down on the table and dusted off his hands, today he was wearing a white dress shirt, jeans, black shoes, and his hair was still in a ponytail.

"Hush, you must eat first." He picked up a steamed bun and threw it to me; I checked it to make sure it wasn't laced with anything. They couldn't kill me though, they need me for information. I took a bite out of the bun, it was still warm. At least I got _something_ to eat, no telling what Germany would've done to me. I felt a little creeped out because Francis was watching me the whole time, after I finished the first piece he handed me another.

'Remember Korea; don't tell them _anything_!' I thought. I swallowed the last of the roll and heard another person walk down the stairs, Arthur was carrying a tray as well but I couldn't see what was on it. Francis took the tray and set it next to the other one.

"Alright, now can you tell me what you're looking for?" My captors glanced at each other and Arthur nodded.

"What we want is more land, both of us, and we want to know about your past!" I could feel myself start to sweat, either they were going to bring South Korea down or they were going to take information from his friends that he would mention. Francis turned towards Arthur.

"Go into the back and roll it up until you see just the tip." Arthur nodded and walked up the steps, Francis walked towards me and crossed his arms. "While he's gone, let's start with your history. Start from the very beginning." I gritted my teeth.

"Like I said yesterday, I'm not telling you one damn thing!" Right afterwards, I heard a motor start up behind me. The chains connected to my wrists quickly started to shrink back into the wall, I tried to keep them from getting any smaller but the motor was too strong and it stopped when the last link was pulled into the wall. Francis turned around from his spot and picked up a long, thin blade from the other tray.

"Let's try that again, let's start with your history. Start from the very beginning!" He walked closer to me and rolled back a sleeve; he pressed the tip of the blade against an artery and grinned a malicious smile. I was tired of this crap he was giving me and I through my leg up in a high kick straight to the jaw; he dropped the scalpel and fell to the floor. Arthur opened the door and saw Francis' sit up; he ran down and helped him get up.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Francis flexed his jaw and glared at me.

"Asian ass here pulled a dirty trick; he got me in the mouth. I say we just get rid of him; we'll capture Taiwan or something!" Arthur glared at him.

"All we need to do is bind his legs together, we need him for information!" Francis rolled his eyes. "You go find rope or something close enough, I'll stay down here." Francis walked off looking pretty ticked off; Arthur picked up the knife and set it back on the tray. He sat on the table and crossed his arms. "Now please tell me about your history, start from the beginning." I dropped my head, but decided to comply.

"Alright, so we believe that the god, Tangun, created founded my nation in 2333 BC. By 100, the peninsula was divided into the Silla, Koguryo, and Paekche kingdoms. The Silla unified the entire peninsula in 668. The Koryo dynasty succeeded the Silla kingdom in 935. The Choson dynasty, ruled by members of the Yi clan, replaced Koryo in 1392 and lasted until Japan invaded me in 1910. And that wasn't the only time I've gotten ruled, I've been invaded probably 900 times only 2000 years after I was created!

Wang Yao's gotten me plenty of times, but it's fine I suppose. He accepted me and my traditions and he made me feel like I wasn't really being ruled, the Choson Dynasty was influenced from China's tribute system." Francis opened the door and walked down the stairs, causing both of us to stop listening and watch him come down with some… Plastic wrap?

"This is the only thing I could find, I'm pretty sure it'll still work though." Arthur sighed but grabbed the container and unrolled a long strip of wrapping. He dragged Francis over and the French held my feet together while Arthur started at my ankles and worked up until it was barely under my kneecaps, Francis let go and Arthur wrapped one foot a few times. I was wondering what he was doing until he wrapped it diagonally to my other foot, I couldn't move my lower half at all. They both sat down on the table and I proceeded.

"After that, I decided to acknowledge him as my big brother! I was independent by that time, I'll have you know. Anyways, I didn't feel safe with anyone else after that really. I didn't want anyone else to visit me except Wang and I tried to ward them off as much as possible, after that I got the nickname 'Hermit Nation' but it didn't matter. But Kiku really didn't approve and forced me to open up, but right after that him, Wang, and Ivan decided to bring a Northeast Asia dominance thing over to my place and I was once again overthrown in 1910 by Kiku.

He tried hard to replace my culture and language. I tried to create a resistance in 1919, but Japan was strict and he prevailed. But I was finally freed at the end of WWII! On April somewhere in the mid 1940's, the allied forces decided to help me elect a government. Everything gets a bit blurry then on…" France leaned forward.

"I know you can remember it, try harder!" I glared at nothing in particular.

"I am trying, I swear! It's just that I haven't looked into my history too much, it's a bit unnatural for me!"

"Come on, we need as much information as we can get!"

"Okay!... Uh, I'm pretty sure something happened between me and… Ivan…" Arthur nodded.

"Okay, go on." I closed my eyes and tried to go deeper in my mind.

"I… I think it's something about… a forced bond, but… I… think Ivan protested against them, and my boss did also…" France sat back.

"That's better!"

"Now from then on I'm dead blank about what happens." It wasn't true, I remembered about the Korean War but I knew that I would've given away too much information. Francis straightened up and gripped a tool on the tray.

"Oh not this shit again, Arthur, I'm just going to force him to remember!" He picked up a knife and was about to run over to me when Arthur grabbed his shoulder and hopped off of the table.

"I'm going to do it, for all I know you'll give him more damage than necessary!" He ripped the knife out of his hand and walked calmer over to me, he rolled up the same sleeve and barely pressed the knife flat on my skin. "I can tell you remember more than you are telling us, you're obviously leaving an important part out and I just can't allow that. So you are either going to tell me _everything_ or you're just going to suffer the consequences." I really considered the thought, I could either tell them everything and they would get what they really desired, or I could be tortured.

"I'm playing my cards the way you did, you didn't tell me everything about your plans either. So I did leave out a bit of information." Arthur withdrew the knife and turned to face Francis.

"He's right, should we tell him and we'll get all of the information?" Francis hung his head.

"I suppose, we really do want more land, but having only South Korea wouldn't be enough. We are planning to invade in through Korea, and then we will go after Japan and Taiwan. Hopefully we will have enough land and we will try to seize parts of China, one by one, until we are able to control all of the land that he has!" I barely shook my head. It was a crazy plan, it was totally impossible, even if they managed to rule Taiwan, South Korea, and Japan, they could never seize all of China. They probably wouldn't even get their troops to accept the fact that they would have to destroy the country that has watched over theirs for more than 2,000 years. "Now you tell us the rest of your history!"

"I won't, it's not worth it." Arthur pressed the blade onto my skin again.

"We'll just see about that, I'm sure you won't last very long afterwards." He ran the blade down my skin very slowly; I could feel it sink in the farther he went down. The steel pressed into the skin and irritated my nerves to the point where I was going to break my teeth from clenching them so hard. He lifted the knife when he hit the wall, I could feel the pain push out the blood and travel down the cut. "Now are you sure you want to keep it a secret?" I started to shudder uncontrollably but answered him anyways.

"I'd rather be slaughtered than give you anything more." He stared at me deeply with a look like he was doing this while sleeping; he sighed and pressed the knife in a new position further up my arm.

"Well, your choice I suppose. We can go on for as long as you like, feel free to tell us when you've changed your mind about your decision." Instead of dragging the knife downwards, he sliced the skin up to my shoulder. I let out a scream and started to thrash when he lifted the knife, I clenched my hands until the knuckles started to crack. I could still feel the blood traveling down my arm. Will anyone notice I'm gone?

**~Change in POV~**

The world conference had just ended and everyone started to let out, I caught up with Kiku and he noticed I had walked up to him.

"Oh, konichiwa Meimei." He bowed and continued "Did the meeting go well for you?" I bowed in response.

"Well, yes, quite frankly it did. I wanted to ask you something, it's a little important." He perked up slightly.

"And what would that be?" I was about to ask him when Wang Yao came running up with Wang Jia Long casually walking our way.

"Ni Hao! What's going on here?" I gave Wang Yao a death stare while Kiku explained it to Yao.

"Meimei was going to ask me something before you rudely interrupted us." Yao started to blush.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You go ahead." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well, this is kind of personal…" Yao smirked at me.

"I see, well I guess we'll be leaving then!" He took Jia Long with him and they walked out the doors. I turned to Kiku.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out to eat sometime." Kiku smiled and nodded.

"I will see about it, if I do have time I will tell you." I blushed.

"Thank you very much, Kiku. And have you noticed something odd has happened today?" We started walking and stopped when we were outside the door.

"I did, but I thought it was just me. It seems that something is out of place after all." I hummed my approval. "Maybe we will figure it out later, I will see you in a while."

"Goodbye Kiku!" He walked down the hall in one direction and I strode off in the other. Something was up, what was different today then yesterday? We didn't talk about anything different. No one acted different. Was everyone there? The Axis and Allies were there, all of the Nordics, the Baltics were present, I was there along with Yao, Kiku, and Jia Long… Someone was missing…

**Done! I will admit that the ending was a bit cliché, but I didn't honestly know how else to do so… I'm still accepting reviews or requests on the next chapter! And I hope you were still satisfied with this one! I do promise that I'll get the next chapter done a bit quicker; your ideas help me work faster! I don't have anything else to say, so ~Hasta La Pasta!**


	3. Chapter 3 New World Order

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another part to Korea's torture! I'm going to put the name conversion chart up in every chapter that has a country because sometimes even I get confused! I hope you guys are still watching, because I still haven't gotten a review since chapter 1! Calm down McFishy, it's only been one afternoon! I know, but I was hoping they would read this after a few hours… Don't worry, it'll pick up soon. Really, you think so? I know so! Okay… I just want to announce that I've become a huge fan of the SatW series, if you don't know what that is, please go onto deviantart and look for an artist named Humon. Or type in .com SatW is basically the same as Hetalia!**

**South Korea- Im Yong Soo France- Francis Bonnefoy England/Britain- Arthur Kirkland Japan- Kiku Honda China- Wang Yao Hong Kong- Wang Jia Long Taiwan- Meimei**

**Chapter 3- **

It was a long night; they didn't lower the chains, the blood. Still running down my wounds. They used the rag to wipe off the blood, but they gave up, it just kept coming. Why me… Why does it have to be me…? I'm a prisoner, and someone better notice I'm gone quick, I can't take this anymore. The darkness, I can't see anything, I hate it. So much noise, it hurts, skittering, squeaking, dripping, breathing, and low humming. They're trying to mess with me… And it's working…

I heard the door open and barely lifted my head from lack of energy; Francis came down the stairs with a tray of bread. Just like yesterday.

"Good morning, sleep well?" He set the tray on the table and I heard him chuckle. He turned on the lamp and I closed my eyes tight to get used to it first. When I was sure it was fine I turned back and watched him pick up a loaf and tear a piece off, he held it in front of me and I stretched out my neck to take a bite. I could barely chew and almost couldn't swallow the bread because it was so dry, I can't take this. "What is it, can't eat? Maybe you need some water." He took out a glass from nowhere and held it in front of my face, tauntingly. I stretched out my neck thinking he was going to give me a sip, maybe even a drop, but he retracted his arm and took a swig himself. I dropped my head.

"Damn you…" He chuckled and set down the glass.

"I will give you a drink if you tell me at least a little bit more of your past!" Just a bit… No, it's not worth it! Just a decade… No, don't!

"The Korean War, 1950-53…" France reached for the glass.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you!" He lifted the glass and inspected the water.

"1950-1953, The Korean War, it was between me and my brother… He invaded my country, but by then I was already a part of the UN and some other countries sent their troops over to help me out." He set the glass back down.

"Yes, go on." I hesitated, but continued.

"The boundary line kept seesawing back and forth between Seoul, but eventually, the UN troops established a treaty and the enemy agreed. I get to keep Seoul and the rest of my land." Francis leaned on the table.

"Come on, there has to be more to that story!" I sighed; maybe it really wasn't worth it…

"Even though a treaty was made, North Korea still tried to gain control. Finally in late July in 1953, North Korea signed an armistice agreement. Even though there is an armistice, there isn't a peace agreement, so both of us still really hate each other." France picked up the glass and tilted it so I could drink.

"Good boy, good boy!" He stopped after the glass was only a quarter full. "Now I just need to find Arthur…" He walked back up the stairs and shut me back into isolation; this room was so cold and lonely… Why can't I have someone stay here with me?

He opened the door and down the stairs came the two countries that held me here; Arthur was in a gray shirt and pajama bottoms. He was carrying that tray, the one with the tools; I hope they washed them off.

"Alright, how much has he told you?"

"Not much, nothing important anyways." Arthur lightly nodded.

"Can you tell if he left anything important out?" Francis shook his head while watching me, I hung my head, I don't want to be looked at, I feel really insecure.

"You'll have to do that, I'm not very good at reading emotions." Arthur whispered something but I didn't care to make it out. He picked up another blade from the tray, he walked over and untied the hanbok and pulled it back to reveal my chest. I felt even more insecure as he pressed the blade on my right hip. He leaned in real close and I turned my head away from him, he talked in a whisper and opened his eyes really wide. He was intimidating, I have to admit.

"Start off from where you left France at, I'm sure your past goes on from that." I closed my eyes, I knew I would suffer.

"I can't I've already told you too much, I know about your plans and also about what parts of my past I can and can't tell you now!" I could just feel him narrow those emerald eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" He dug the blade in, it ripped the skin just to the nerves. I started to squirm, it just dragged the knife across me skin making it hurt even more. A drop of blood ran down my hip. "Come on, Im Yong, you can tell me. I'm sure it couldn't be that important." I opened my eyes, I started to believe him. "Tell us more about when you lived with Japan." I saw what he was trying to do and shook my head, he barely dragged the knife up but the pain felt all the same.

"No, no, no, no! Agh, I, I can't tell you… I won't, I, I won't tell you!" Further up the blade sliced, I let out a scream as I felt more blood seep out. It followed the path down my chest and stained my jeogori. "I would ruin my honor, it's, it's all I have leeeft!" He dragged it even further up my chest, it was midway through now. Why do I get pain? I haven't done anything, I've never bomb another country, and I've never set off nuclear warfare! I never threatened my own people unlike North Korea…

"I know you can tell me, I'm sure he made you feel at home, right? Kiku is really nice, so what happened?" I clenched my teeth and bit my bottom lip.

"Just kill me… Kill me now, I can't take this!" I thrashed to get out of the chains, but my efforts were useless. Arthur pushed my head against the wall and laid the tip of the knife against my neck.

"Come on, it couldn't have been that bad." I shut my eyes; I was going to lose another horrible strip of pride.

"He… He wanted to use me for… trade, only for a trading system… He was, he wanted to join the other nations and get more land, become more powerful. He wanted me to, to recognize his emperor as my own… After I refused, he had a debate as whether to rule me as another piece of Japan… Luckily he didn't try to; he was too busy 'modernizing' his country." I paused, Arthur was pressing down too hard and I was afraid he would tear open my airway.

"Go on…" I barely shook my head; the next pieces of information were just too valuable.

"I've said too much!" Arthur watched the blade travel up my neck. He went gently, but still barred down enough to make blood drip out.

"Now, don't be that way. I'm sure you could tell me just a little bit more." I let out a scream with my mouth closed tight, he held my head back tighter to keep it still and he lifted the knife as it cut my entire bottom lip. I could feel the slice he left, all the way from my neck, up my chin, and even on my lips. "You can tell me, if you do that, I won't chop you up. Bit by bit." I opened my eyes at him and glared at him through cloudy eyes.

"You can't kill me though, you… need me." I could taste the blood as it ran into my mouth.

"True, but we could always go for Taiwan after we've rid of you. She's more… fragile. I'm sure she would tell us instead." He made a smile that looked like he could never torture me.

"You wouldn't dare hurt her… Your right, she is fragile, but she's only a teenager, she's too young." I swallowed blood, it tasted nice.

"I'd go after Latvia if I needed to, but he doesn't have any useful information. Just comply with us and you will be set free in no time, now tell me about the rest of your story." He pulled back my bangs and held the knife at one temple.

"I signed a treaty in 1876 that let Japan have three trading posts opened up; it also ended my status as a protectorate of China." Arthur withdrew the knife, he turned to Francis.

"Good, good. Throw me the rag!" Francis did as he was told and Arthur wiped off my blood from the wound on my neck, it was still stained with my old blood. It stung the wound but he just ran it down my neck. He threw the rag back and laid the knife back on my temple. "Go on."

"I… That's it, the rest was just a… a retaliation against Kiku." Him barred down a little harder and looked me straight in the eye; he was back at that distance that he just needed to whisper for me to hear him.

"Hmm, are you sure?" I tried to nod my head, but he still had it held against the wall. "I'm thinking a bit differently about that, are you /_sure_/ that's the ending?" Harder, I can feel the skin rip…

"I swear, you can go ask Kiku if you want to!" Silence… Arthur's eyes are still locked on me, I don't like it…

"Alright, I guess that is it then. What a bad ending though, it almost seems like a cliffhanger if it was worded differently." He withdrew the knife. He let go of my head and turned back towards Francis. "Do you think it's enough information?"

"No, I think he was once part of China, though. Let me do it this time." He hopped off the table and picked up a longer blade. Arthur switched places with him and Francis gave me an evil smirk. "So, were you ever once part of China?" He gently brushed the knife across a fresh space of skin on my chest.

"I've said too much now, I'm not going to say another word!" He flipped the knife onto the blade and I could feel it scratch against my skin.

"I'm not sure you want to answer like that, see, Arthur is the good cop. I, on the other hand, am the bad cop." I flinched as the knife scratched deeper.

"I've given you enough information, just leave me alone!" He stopped brushing and started to barely slice the skin, it hit the nerves and I clenched my teeth.

"I don't really understand those words, maybe because I was looking for a different set." He started at the other end of the wound and dragged the blade across.

"No, I've got enough wounds, I've suffered enough, why am I the one to tell you?" France started to get angry and he flicked the blade across the area was cutting at; I let out another scream and felt more blood running down my chest. He flipped the blade to the safe side and started brushing the space above the new wound, I started breathing heavily. Maybe I should tell him… No, I've given out too much information.

"Come on, how was it when you lived with Yao? You said that he made you feel like he was a brother rather than you were being controlled." I shook my head, still shocked from the sudden slash. He flipped the blade over and it started to scratch at my skin again.

"Please, no more cuts, no more knives! I don't want this!"

"Just answer the question!" He barred down hard enough to open another wound and I clenched my teeth again, more blood… I'm still bleeding…

**~Change in POV~**

I finished the chores and had gotten dressed, I said goodbye to my dog and left my house. I walked down the neighborhood and I soon heard cars zooming down a street, I turned onto another path and saw a congested road up ahead. I was getting close. I dodged through people, bikers, and eventually squeezed my way in to the crosswalk. The light turned green and about 20 or 30 people scurried across, I made my way to a restraint a few doors away, it was an open café and I could see Meimei in the window.

She caught sight of me and perked up, she was wearing her signature flowers, a black tank top with a pink necklace, a denim skirt and a white wristband. I was only wearing a white shirt with my favorite band outlined in black and some blue jeans. I sat across from her.

"It is nice to see you, Meimei. I must say, you look very lovely." She blushed.

"Thank you, Kiku. I've already ordered us some coffee and a few doughnuts; they will be on their way."

"How very thoughtful! Oh, did you ever figure out what was wrong yesterday?" She shook her head.

"All I could figure out was that someone was absent, I couldn't figure out whom though." I placed a finger on my chin.

"Ludwig and Feliciano were there, the Allies, the Nordics, and the Baltics, what about us Asians?" She counted on her fingers.

"You and I was there, along with Yao, Jia Long… Oh, Im Yong seemed to be absent!" I flinched, how could I not notice? One day without being groped for boobs and I forget he even exists; it was a nice day without his perverted actions…

**Oi, yet another chapter done! I'm going to tell you again, check out .com! They're really funny! And if you don't… I don't know what I'll do… Well, please send me in a review about the chapters; it'll help me get the next chapter made faster! And… I need some milk, 2%! ~Hasta La Pasta!**


	4. Chapter 4 You'll Never Leave

**Heeey, people! McFishy here, I have terrible news… I'm not writing the fourth chapter to this fanfic; this is now a discontinued fanfiction. There will be no story after this authors note, so don't bother reading on because there isn't going to be another 2,610 words after this… Goodbye everyone!**

**South Korea- Im Yong Soo, France- Francis Bonnefoy, England- Arthur Kirkland, Japan- Kiku Honda, Taiwan- Meimei, China- Wang Yao, Hong Kong- Wang Jia Long.**

**Chapter 4- I'm Just Kidding Ya!**

Why do they keep trying to get information out of me…? I've told them everything I can remember, they left to run some 'errands' so I get some time to myself. This time they lowered the chains, and kept the lamp on. I found that I can stretch the chains far enough to be a foot away from the table before my arms feel like they're going to be ripped out. I tried all I could to snatch another loaf, but it was on the far side of the table, the only thing I could reach were the torture tools. I could always scoot the table my way, but they had it welded to the ground.

I ripped off the plastic wrap so my legs could fully function; they were so numb from moving that they had gone ice cold. The bottom half of my hanbok is stained in blood; and some of my wounds are starting to get infected. I hope the others will come soon, how would they like being trapped here for several days with nothing to do? If I get out of here I hope that Arthur and Francis are put in prison for their actions, they have no right to do this to another country for information! We are in an age where we can search up almost anything on Wikipedia and get truthful results, have they forgotten about technology?

I did nothing for the next few hours but try to find a comfortable spot; my wounds were troublesome to do so. Even my curl was starting to lose his energy, not that he did anything. It's only been about a day and a half and I already want to die, then again I'm sure anyone would want to. I couldn't really give them anymore information besides my friends' personalities and whatever, but I don't think that's what they're looking for to help them with gaining more land. So I just needed to wait to know what else they'd ask of me.

**~Change in POV~**

I 'happened' to see Meimei and Kiku in a nearby café and I decided to check up on them, luckily, neither of them saw me when I walked in. I jumped into Kiku's seat and I scrunched him over to the wall.

"Hey, what's going on here? So this is where you guys were going, nice place to be on a first date!" Kiku pushed me off.

"How did you know we were going to be here? We never told you!" I looked off.

"I kind of eavesdropped when you two were talking yesterday." Kiku sighed. Taiwan spoke up.

"Go away Yao, as you probably fail to see, no one wants you here!" We all heard another voice come from somewhere.

"Don't talk like that, Meimei. We should be welcomed here!" Jia Long climbed into Meimei's seat from under the table. "Hey guys." Meimei started fuming.

"How long were you under there for?" Jia Long shrugged.

"I just got here." We all stared at him. "Yeah, that's right, I'm a ninja." After a few more moments of silence I decided to break it.

"Well, I came here because as the eldest of this group, it is my responsibility to make sure all of you are safe! If something happened to any one of you I don't know if I could go on!" Kiku supported his head with his arm on the table.

"Well you should probably go do that now because we think that Im Yong has caught a cold." I froze.

"Wait, he's what?" Kiku nodded.

"Haven't you noticed that he was gone today and at yesterday's conference?" I sat back a bit dumbfounded.

"I can't believe I didn't… That's what was wrong with yesterday; I wonder when he'll get better…" Meimei leaned towards me.

"That's what we were going over before you showed up; we were going to send him some gifts! I was thinking some flowers and candy!" Kiku stepped in.

"I was going to get him a few videogames and new headphones." Jia Long spoke up.

"I was going to Photoshop him a giant poster." Meimei turned to him.

"No you weren't." Jia Long bent over.

"Well that's a shame, because I already made one for him." He pulled out a poster and unrolled it; he and Korea were showing peace signs on a swirling background. I was even a bit confused by this.

"How did you know about it before we even discussed this?" Jia Long rolled the poster back up and put it away.

"I know people." We all gave a few more moments of silence; I never knew Jia Long was this weird. I broke it again.

"Well, I think it's very sweet of everyone to do this for him!" They all nodded. "I guess I'll be the one to deliver it to him!" Kiku spoke up.

"Oh, actually, we were planning on sending the presents to him in two more days. I need to find the right games for him and find some futuristic headsets, and Meimei is still debating on what arrangement of flowers she should buy." Meimei nodded.

"Okay then, I guess I can wait." I stood up and waited for Jia Long to get out of his seat, he decided to get out by jumping onto the table and jumping onto the ground in a ninja roll. "Nice moves." He stood up and gave me the 'sup nod. We walked out of the café and just took a stroll around.

**~Change in POV~**

I heard the door open and Arthur strolled down with a new rag, Francis followed behind him. He shut the door and followed Arthur in front of the table. Had they failed to see that the chains are still at the fullest and that the plastic wrap had been torn off? Maybe they were going to set me free… Arthur spoke first.

"If it is true what you tell us, then you weren't part of China, he was just helping you out in the past." I nodded. Francis leaned over and whispered something in Arthur's ear; he nodded and turned back towards me. "Do you know anything of Yao's past?"

"Sure, I look up to him, but that doesn't I go snooping around like a fangirl! I don't know anything of his past." He sighed.

"Well then, consider yourself part of the British Empire." They left to let the thought sink in. But how could I? I would now be living with Arthur for God knows how long! Would he try to squash my culture like Kiku tried to do, or would he be more open? I don't care; I'll just sleep it off.

**Korea's Dream: (Subtle, hmmm?)**

_I'm just standing in a dark, endless room_

_No one else is here for me_

_No one else is coming_

_Hands grab at my ankles and try to pull me under_

_I struggle, but it's useless, there are too many, they're too strong_

_I reach for anything to grab, anything at all_

_Something to save me_

_But there is nothing_

_No one_

_I have to fight by myself_

_I'm pulled under and I fall into another room, this is actually a room though_

_It's my room_

_I landed on my bed _

_The windows are swung wide open_

_Someone's standing in front of them_

_Watching the sunrise_

_But I can't tell who it is_

_They turn towards me but I still can't make out any features because of the light_

_They get up and walk to the foot of the bed_

_They lean towards me and whisper something in Korean_

'_Mian__haeyo__.'_

_They reach for my face_

England shakes me awake, how long have I been out for? I look up at him; he starts to talk to me.

"It's 6 pm, I was going to tell you that I'm terribly sorry for your suffering, I'm willing to help patch up your injuries if you are willing to forgive me. Could you take that step?" There was a bit of silence. I shot up from my position and grabbed his neck, I started to strangle him and he scratched at my arms. Francis came out of nowhere with his pocket knife and stabbed me in my side. I felt the sting all the way up to my arm; I held my side and fell to my knees. I started to fall over and caught myself with my other arm; I should've killed him then. It would've been as easy as a neck break, but I wanted to get all of my anger out first, make him suffer like I did.

I lost all of my energy and fell to the floor; I could feel the tears start to form. But my vision was fading, I could only see the two of them, they exchanged some talk and left me. Once again, I was alone, but this time I'm fainting, not falling asleep.

**~Change in POV~**

I was staring at my ceiling; I had already eaten dinner and had done training, now I have nothing to do. I don't feel like drawing explicit pictures, I don't have any motivation. I could make one for Im Yong, but Yao wouldn't allow it, he'd rip it up. I have nothing to do; Yao is reading a book or something… I don't feel like doing that. Books are boring.

I sat up; I guess I'll draw something. I sat at my desk and opened my laptop; I clicked onto the internet and saw that Meimei wanted to Skype with me. I opened up Skype and she jumped back at Jia Long suddenly appearing.

"Oh my gosh, you scared the heck out of me. I guess it's still nice to see you, what have you been doing so far?" I shrugged.

"Nothing really, I can't find anything to do. What about you?" She held up a bouquet of multicolored roses.

"I finally found the right kind of flowers for him! Don't they look pretty?" She held them up really close to the camera.

"They're beautiful, I'm sure he'll like them!" She pulled the flowers back and smiled. "And what about the candy?" She snapped out of her happiness and leaned to grab something on the floor, she pulled up a box of truffles.

"Strawberry filled!" I chuckled; she always was a good friend.

**~Change in POV~**

I woke up in a bed, I tried to sit up but the stab wound prevented me from doing so. I felt for the wound and fingered bandages; at least they were trying to be generous. I inspected my other cuts, they were patched up as well, but they weren't as bad as the gash that Francis had caused. The wrappings were slightly stained red; I guess there was a lot of blood. I finally noticed I was in different clothing, I now had on a light gray shirt, and navy blue shorts.

I used all the strength I had to sit up and I laid my feet on the wooden floor, I was in a basic bedroom with a mirror on the left wall, a dresser, and the twin bed that I was sitting on. I grabbed a post at the front of the bed and tried to stand up, due to lack of nutrition I nearly fell over. I moved over to the dresser and had it support my weight. I was already breathing heavily, but I moved forward. My legs were refusing to walk any further, but I ignored their whining and made it to the door, I just needed to get someone's attention and they'd know that I was awake and alive.

I turned the handle with a great amount of force and I started to fall as the door swung open, I caught myself just before I collapsed and inspected my new surroundings. A thin hallway with pictures hanging along the walls, and almost nothing to grab onto. I sighed but I still trudged forward, I leaned against the wall and edged my way down the hallway. I heard noises somewhere further along and tried to listen, they were faint but I'm sure that it was Francis and England talking. I tried to speed up but the stab wound started to throb, I tightened my grip on the gash and stopped completely, maybe it wasn't worth it.

No, I have to keep going. I picked my head up and let go of the wound, I stood up as straight as possible, the cut started to burn but I tried to put that out of my mind. I walked forward and heard the noise clearer as I pressed on.

"Who… We keep… up, we'll… trouble… They'll notice… Too many… missing!"

"Don't worry… Okay… Keep a secret…" I faltered but got over it and walked closer, I'd say I was about halfway down the hallway by now. I heard someone start to walk away and prepared to be spotted; I stood up tall and could feel my skin start to tear open around a few cuts. My body couldn't take all of this pain and I doubled over, I heard the person turn the corner and run up to me. I lifted my head and saw Arthur grab my shoulders, he supported me and walked me to wherever he was talking. I was led into a kitchen and saw Francis leaning against a counter; he ran over and helped me sit down on a dining chair.

"Sacrebleu, what happened?" I got settled and found a comfortable position where my cuts wouldn't burn.

"I found him bent over in the hallway, he was clutching his gut, I don't know how he managed to get up on his own." Arthur threw a glance at me. I decided it was best to tell them now.

"The general layout of the room I woke up in helped me to make it to the hallway; I was in pain when you found me because I strained myself to go faster." They both gave a slight nod. "I'm fine; really, it's just that I can't stress myself from the wound that Francis gave me." I added a bit of anger to show that I was pissed.

"Well what was I supposed to do? You were strangling my lover!" Arthur glared at him.

"I'm not your lover, what gave you that idea?"

"Don't hide your true feelings, monsieur, I can see right through you!" He tried to bring Arthur into a hug or kiss or something but Arthur swatted his attempt away.

"Get off of me, frog face! I've never loved you!" Francis stepped back.

"Oh, playing hard to get are we? I can wait; it'll only be a matter of time." I raised an eyebrow; does this sort of stuff happen every day?

**Another chapter has been completed, and if you aren't very gullible, then you obviously ignored what I stated at the beginning. I'm still going to write more chapters, I'm just sayin'! Please send in ideas to help me work faster and blah blah blah… Well, I guess I don't have anything else to say. So… ~Hasta La Pasta!**


	5. Chapter 5 Fresh Meat

**McFishy as always guys!... Sigh… I feel down for some odd reason… I try to stay optimistic as much as possible but-. Jess! You're getting off topic now, just get on with the story! Oh, you're right! I'll just get on with it for now guys; see ya! Whoops wait. ~Hasta La Pasta!**

**Chapter 5-**

Even though I was in a terrible condition to do any kind of physical work, I kept my hatred for Arthur and France hidden, I'll give it to them when I'm back to my full condition. For now, I'll be healing my wounds and will basically be a vegetable. I hate the thought of being secluded to a bed for as long as you can't walk, or having someone help you get around, but if it means becoming well again, I'll do it. I've been here for a week now, and have gained bits of strength, certainly not enough to walk without pain returning slowly, however.

I sat up from the bed and struggled over to the mirror, I'm pretty sure my image was better than when I was locked in the prison cell. I still had scabs from the damage that had been done, if one of them turned into a scar then I could be reminded of these few days. I fingered the cut along my neck and mouth, it slightly stung but I tried to ignore the pain. The rough skin trying it's best to heal; it'll take longer because of the stab wound. My little curl had an exhausted expression on his tiny face, I sighed, I don't want to sleep again, I've gotten enough of it. What I need is nutrition.

I limped over to the door and swung it open ever so slowly, I gazed down the hallway once again, and it looked just like it had before, long and impossible to get all the way down. I sucked it up and staggered along the walls regardless of the pain seeping into the wound. I tried calling for someone but they must've been out of the house, I'd have to make it myself. I clutched the wound to keep it from burning and went on, I need to find a phone or something, call for help while Arthur and Francis are gone. I lifted my gaze back up, I barely made it halfway, it'll probably take five more minutes to make it to the kitchen!

'Stupid Francis, this is all your fault, daze!' I thought, I've been left alone, given a chance to get out of here when I can't even walk! At least I can walk, Francis could've punctured a major organ and I may've woken up in a hospital, or worse. I heard a creak in the floor boards behind me and turned around in shock, there was no one there; luckily. I turned back around and walked further down the hallway, I'm almost there, just a little further.

When I turned into the kitchen I gazed around for a telephone, a corded phone, a Motorola DynaTAC, anything! But nothing was in sight, it was just a kitchen, they have to have some kind of communication device. They couldn't live /_that_/ primitively. I peeked into the dining room, just a table for four and a china cabinet. Living room, nothing. I couldn't even find the oldest computer possible, they've either hidden all of those devices or they really don't have any.

I sat down, defeated, in a dining chair. I guess checking the entire house is pointless given that I can't even make it down the hallway without taking forever. I always could leave the house itself, but there's no telling of how I'll do on stairs and I don't have any money nor do I know where I'm being held. I stood back up and staggered into the kitchen, I grabbed an apple and started to munch on it, I still gazed around, it seemed to be organized and clean so that even a person with OCD would feel comfortable.

**~Change in POV~**

I was driving the car with an extreme feeling of awkward between the two of us, I considered turning on the radio, but we'd both fight over what station to play. So we both kept it silent as I drove on, he was leaning on his arm and gazing intently out the window. I turned a corner and sighed to find it was yet another three lanes of congested traffic, I let go of the wheel when I slowed down to a stop and gazed over at Francis. He turned towards me.

"How much longer is this going to take, it's complete and utter torture."

"Well I don't know, if this traffic decides to lift up and let us pass then that would be absobloodylutely brilliant, but I doubt that we're going to arrive anytime soon. So sit tight and zip it!" I grabbed hold of the wheel again and looked around, those two feet of awkward returning. "You /_do_/ remember what we have to do, right?" He nodded his head; I turned forward and saw a few cars scootch forward, I pulled up a few feet but didn't get very far. I sighed once again.

"Ugh, hurry up, I can't take this! We might as well have walked all the way there!" I lifted a finger from the wheel.

"But then we'd have to carry her all the way home and people would obviously spot her and know we were kidnappers!" He sighed and leaned on the window again. The light turned green some ways ahead and the line of cars slowly moved forward, I followed suit and made it under the lights just as it turned yellow. I felt a wave of happiness and doubt fill my stomach, what if this didn't go as planned? She might spot us, someone could catch us, she might be with other people or something worse…

"Well, look out for her now; she tweeted that she'd be around here…" Francis perked up and pressed his face even further into the window, I kept my eyes on the road but glanced at people's appearances every time someone passed by. I heard Francis shift in his seat and watched him lean out the window, watching one particular woman in a skirt that was a bit too short for my likes.

"Don't look for your next wife; focus on what we're here for!" He jolted back and lightly gazed at the passing women. I shook my head; he'd probably do it again in no time. After driving in a circle twice, I turned down a different street; we saw a large circle of grass and a play structure with multiple park benches surrounding the set. We spied a teenager relaxing on one of them and recognized her as our next target, Meimei; I turned left and parked the car a few blocks down.

We got out unnoticed and walked down the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street, when we were some 20 feet away we crossed over. When we got a bit closer I slowed down, but noticed she had in ear buds, she was probably blasting music so I could approach her without being heard. It was my turn to capture so my stomach was tensing up as I crept closer; I lifted a shaky hand and pointed my fingers. I drew my arm back and aimed for her collar bone, but she whipped out and slammed a fist into my gut, knocking the air out of me. I clenched my side and looked up at her, wheezing, she gasped in shock.

"Arthur, what are you doing -'' But before she could move another inch, Francis grabbed her arms and jabbed her pressure point. Meimei fell limp in his grasp and he slung her over his shoulder, he helped me up with his other arm and we quickly walked back to the car. Francis fastened her in the back seat and made it look as if she was just sleeping; I got in on the drivers' side and waited for Francis.

**~Change in POV~**

I was struggling to hold all of the presents under my arms, Meimei's flowers (complete with a vase) and candy, Kiku's headset and games, and Jia Long's poster. I asked the three of them if they could help me carry some of the items, but Japan said 'no' Meimei said 'get lost' and Jia Long said 'You're strong, you can do it yourself' and shut the door in my face. I shifted the poster as it started to fall out from under my arm; I secured it in place and pressed on. I closely watched the numbering on the houses, growing larger by two's as I passed each one.

'24…26…28…30…' And so on. About a block more and I should arrive at Yong Soo's house, I remembered it being a deep red or mahogany, but after so many years and watching him change and grow he might've repainted. I moved over to let a guy on a bicycle pass by, he smiled and nodded before he peddled past and I grinned back. A lovely day I suppose.

I turned into number 42's driveway and walked up the cement steps, I moved the poster into the other arm and rang the doorbell, after no response for about half a minute I tried again. Still no response, I knocked real hard.

"Korea, are you in there?" I opened the door and entered his home, it probably wasn't the right thing to do but he may be sick enough to not be able to get out of bed. I set the presents down and called again. "Yong Soo~! Ni Hao-o!" Nothing. 'He must be getting some air…' I sighed and turned around; I opened the door and stopped when I saw a notepad on his kitchen counter. I ran over and wrote down a message, I grabbed the presents and sprinted up the stairs.

I opened up door after door until I found a floor overflowing with magazines and books, an overlook with three windows and a bench of sorts that connected to the opening. I shuffled magazines out of the way and set the presents on his bed, I set the letter on top and closed the door behind me. I slid down the railing of the stairs and left his home, it really wasn't much different from when I remember it.

**~Change in POV~**

I woke up from my arms being restrained in an uncomfortable position, they were tied behind the back of a chair along with my waist and feet (they were restrained I mean, they all weren't /_literally_/ behind the back of the chair, that would suck). I pulled against the ropes but I was tied securely, nothing would work. I couldn't even move the chair itself, it had been welded to the ground. The room itself was pitch black and I could only make out shapes and colors that were extremely close to me.

"Hey, where am I? Arthur, I'm going to kill you when I get out of here!" I saw a door open and light sprang into the room, I could make out two people walk in and the second one shut the door behind them. My heart started to beat a bit faster, what if Arthur was only going to warn me about the kidnapper? Then I stopped my only means of survival… I heard a click and light filled all corners of the room once again, after my eyes adjusted I noticed a table with a bendable lamp. I looked up at my captors, Francis and Arthur, so he wasn't trying to save me after all…

"What do you want with me? This is nonsense, Kiku, Im Yong, and Yao will notice I'm gone and they'll come to find me!" They glanced at each other, I didn't notice from struggling to get out the restraints again. Arthur stretched his arms.

"Well, you keep dreaming kid, for now we're just going to feed you and then let you get some rest. I'll get the food, frog-face, you watch her." He shut the door behind him and Francis sat on the table, crossing his arms and legs. He was staring around the room; I could tell he felt awkward.

"What do I have that you want? We could've negotiated something!"

"It's a bit more than anyone could bargain for, mon amour~!" He placed a hand on his heart and I looked away, why now, of all times, would he try to flirt with me?

"Could you at least give me a hint as to what you want?" His turn to look off, he sighed.

"Alright, what we want is information." I glared at him.

"That's it, information? All you had to do was-"

"All you wanted was a hint; I've given you a sliver of what we're looking for!" I sighed. Arthur came back in with a rag, a glass of water, and a tray of steaming bread. Francis grabbed a loaf and tore it in half, he held a piece in front of my mouth and I bit the entire piece. What did he actually mean by information?

**Crappy cliffhanger is crappy! I'm back in business after a long streak of artists block, and it feels nice! I think that they captured Taiwan a bit early, but let's all pretend they're desperate for land and Korea's taking too long to heal! Good? Send in your ideas and it helps me work faster IT REALLY DOES! I hope you guys won't send in flames BECAUSE THEY HAVE NO PLACE IN THIS FANFICTION! Anyways, I've finished watching all the HetaOni and it really is pretty sad… I can't wait for 17 part 2! I honestly didn't cry through the entire thing though… Everyone else did but me apparently… It's almost as if I don't cry o_0 ~Hasta La Pasta!**


End file.
